Problem: Find the positive integer $n$ such that

$$\arctan\frac {1}{3} + \arctan\frac {1}{4} + \arctan\frac {1}{5} + \arctan\frac {1}{n} = \frac {\pi}{4}.$$
Answer: Note that $\arctan \frac{1}{3},$ $\arctan \frac{1}{4},$ and $\arctan \frac{1}{5}$ are all less than $\arctan \frac{1}{\sqrt{3}} = \frac{\pi}{6},$ so their sum is acute.

By the tangent addition formula,
\[\tan (\arctan a + \arctan b) = \frac{a + b}{1 - ab}.\]Then
\[\tan \left( \arctan \frac{1}{3} + \arctan \frac{1}{4} \right) = \frac{\frac{1}{3} + \frac{1}{4}}{1 - \frac{1}{3} \cdot \frac{1}{4}} = \frac{7}{11},\]so
\[\arctan \frac{1}{3} + \arctan \frac{1}{4} = \arctan \frac{7}{11}.\]Then
\[\tan \left( \arctan \frac{1}{3} + \arctan \frac{1}{4} + \arctan \frac{1}{5} \right) = \tan \left( \arctan \frac{7}{11} + \arctan \frac{1}{5} \right) = \frac{\frac{7}{11} + \frac{1}{5}}{1 - \frac{7}{11} \cdot \frac{1}{5}} = \frac{23}{24},\]so
\[\arctan \frac{1}{3} + \arctan \frac{1}{4} + \arctan \frac{1}{5} = \arctan \frac{23}{24}.\]Then
\begin{align*}
\frac{1}{n} &= \tan \left( \frac{\pi}{4} - \arctan \frac{1}{3} - \arctan \frac{1}{4} - \arctan \frac{1}{5} \right) \\
&= \tan \left( \frac{\pi}{4} - \arctan \frac{23}{24} \right) = \frac{1 - \frac{23}{24}}{1 + \frac{23}{24}} = \frac{1}{47},
\end{align*}so $n = \boxed{47}.$